Claustrophobic
by Le T.C
Summary: It appears as if Miley and Oliver share the same fear. moliver twoshot
1. Plans

_**It appears as if Miley and Oliver share the same fear. (moliver)**_

* * *

"Hey! Miley!" Jackson called.

* * *

_"Ooooooolllieeee!"_

* * *

She turned her head. "What is it, Jackson? I'm kind of busy!" She indicated to the papers thrown uselessly around her room and the notebook and pen in her lap.

"With what?" He walked in, looking around confusedly. "It looks like Aunt Pearl's stash of unfinished divorce papers were emptied out on your floor."

Miley gave him a sarcastic grin. "Very funny. I'm trying to finish this song."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Hannah can wait. You have to see this!"

She blinked. "What is it?" He motioned for her to follow and darted out of her room.

Staring after him curiously, she put down the notebook and pen and walked after him.

* * *

_"Lilly? Is there a need for you to scream?" He asked boredly, sticking a finger in his ear as if her shout had injured his hearing._

_"I did not _scream_," She replied sarcastically. "You won't believe this!"_

_"What are you talking about?" He stood up from the table as she jumped in front of him. "And where'd Jackson go? Did his shift end early?" He pointed to the Shack, where another employee was handing a hotdog to some guy._

_"I don't _know_," She said, giving him a weird look. "Anyway, Miley called. She found the coolest thing ever!"_

_"Isn't that wonderful?" He asked sarcastically. "Last time Miley found the_ coolest thing ever _you both started flirting with it," He said, almost with distaste._

_"It's different this time, stupid. But you have to come with me if you want to see it."_

_"All right, fine..." He allowed himself to be dragged off, Lilly clutching his arm as if it was a priceless jewel._

* * *

"Jackson. This is the Jack & Jill bathroom. What's so important that you had to interrupt my song writing?" Miley questioned, appearing annoyed.

"This." She let out a shriek as he shoved her inside, slamming the door shut.

She grabbed hold of the knob and furiously attempted to turn it, but failed miserably.

"I finally figured out why the bathroom's doors lock from the outside!" Jackson shouted on the other side of the door with a laugh.

Miley banged on the door. "Jackson! What are you doing?!" She demanded angrily, but recieved no answer.

* * *

_"Lilly...this is Miley's house," He pointed out as she opened the back door and went inside._

_"Very good Oliver," She said sarcastically. "Check this out." She pulled him through the hallway and into another room._

_"Why are we in their guest bedroom?" Oliver asked._

_She led him over to the bathroom door. "For this!" She opened it and pushed him inside, locking the door._

_Immediately she pressed her ear against the door._

_"Hey! Lilly! What was that for?!"_

"Oliver?!"

"Miley?!"


	2. Actions

_**It appears as if Miley and Oliver share the same fear.**_

* * *

_"Oliver?!"_

_"Miley?!"_

* * *

"What are you doing here?!" They both demanded at the same time.

Oliver took a step backwards and pushed up against the door to the guest bedroom, feeling his face growing hot. "Lilly shoved me in here!"

Miley stared at him. "Jackson shoved _me _in here!"

"What?!" Oliver shouted. He spun back around to face the door and banged against it with his fist. "Lilly, was this your idea?!"

"Maybe!" was her sing-song reply.

"Jackson! Jackson open the door!" Miley yelled, appearing as if she was planning on beating the door to a pulp.

"I'll pass!" He shouted back. "I'll see you two in a few hours! Lilly and I are going down to the beach!"

"WHAT?!" Miley and Oliver both yelled.

"Lilly! Jackson! You can't just _leave us here_!" Oliver panicked, still banging on the door.

"Watch us!" Lilly said with a giggle. "Don't do anything _too _bad while we're gone!"

"W-what?! Lilly come on, please open the door!"

Miley got a strange look on her face as she watched him bang on the door pathetically. "Why do you want to get out of here so badly?" She questioned.

He spun around, staring at her with wide eyes. He felt his face grow red. "Well..um...you see..." He pulled on his shirt collar. "I'm...uh...claustrophobic! Yeah! And..." He looked around, trying to avoid Miley's gaze, appearing confused at his red face.

"Uh...Right now, the room...it's...uh..._closing in on me_!" He collapsed on the ground, pushing himself into a corner, and was increasingly aware of the idiocy of his actions.

He began to panic.

"O-Oliver? Are you OK?" She asked slowly. Apparently she was able to disguise the nervousness in her stomach better then Oliver could.

"Um...no. I'm not. I'd like to leave," He said quickly, jumping up and shaking the doorknob furiously.

"Wait..."

He looked up.

"Oliver, we went caving in Vallecito over spring break."

He turned around slowly, looking extremely nervous. "Um...no we didn't?"

"This is about me, isn't it?" She demanded, crossing her arms.

"Um...no...not at all..." He stuttered, pushing up against the door. He banged on it furiously. "Lilly?! Jackson?! Mr. Stewart?! PLEASE OPEN UP! PLEASE!"

"Oliver, why do you want to get out so badly?!"

"NO REASON!" He proceeded to collapse in front of the door with a wail. "Please..."

"Oliver! Why do you want to leave?!"

He felt the temperature surrounding his head rise a few more degrees. "Because um...do I really have to tell you?"

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Well, yeah, that would be kind of nice."

"C-Can I show you?"

"How would you sho-"

She was cut off as he kissed her.

It was quick and brief. He withdrew and stared at her for a few seconds. Then it was Miley who pressed her lips against his.

"I get it," She said with a smirk as they pulled apart.

"Really?" Oliver breathed out. Miley nodded.

"Want to know a secret?" Oliver said with a grin.

"What?"

He leaned in toward her again. "I'm not really claustrophobic," he whispered into her ear.

"I kinda had a feeling."


End file.
